Justine Returns
by Mr.Marr
Summary: Justine Littlewood returns after 5/6 years of leaving Elm Tree House. She decides to come back without a motive, and converses with Tracy and the kids. She modestly explains her career, and the girls are interested in her. But... has Tracy let bygones be bygones? Tracy Beaker Returns: 3x07


**OK first off, i didn't know whether to call it "Justine Returns" or "Justine Littlewood Returns". I wrote this as a prediction a few weeks before the actual episode aired. I wrote this on the 21st/22nd January 2012. Saturday and Sunday. It was another prediction, and I was really far off. I put it on Facebook and it got about 4 Likes, and good comments.**

**The bits I don't like in this fic is that nothing "bad" happens, and every story was meant to have conflict. But in a way, I kind of like it, it's sort of calm.**

**The only part I knew that was definitely gonna happen was when Harry was on the phone (because I saw it in the advert).**

Justine Littlewood was back. She was situated in front of the Dumping Ground, a place she hadn't seen for at least 6 years. She was now 22, and ready to visit the place where she had the most fights and fun. She stepped towards the door and knocked. A boy with black hair opened.

"Who are you?"

Justine said, "Hi, I used to live here. Are any care workers available?" The boy said, "I'll just get someone." He went to find Tracy.

"Tracy, there's someone at the door. It's someone who used to live here."

Tracy said, "Gus, if it's just Liam, you could let him in.

Gus replied, "It's not Liam, it's a lady," and he went away to play on the piano. Tracy had a peculiar look on her face as she went to the door.

She opened it. Justine Littlewood smiled. "Tracy Beaker!"

"Justine Littlewood?"…

Both of them were now in the office, with Mike and Gina.

"This is Justine Littlewood," he elucidated to Gina. "She used to live here a long time ago." He turned to Justine. "How are Steve and Carrie? And Billy?"

Justine replied, "They're all fine." Tracy gesticulated to Justine. "Come. Let's go to the living room to catch up on the last six years."

"Yeah, so after I finished college, I went straight into the modelling industry. I just did a few TV ads, and then I moved on to modelling for the Vogue magazine."

"No way!" Tracy regarded her with awe.

Justine asked, "So what have you achieved so far?"

Tracy stopped for a moment. "Well… I have become famous as well. I've written my own book about being in the Dumping Ground."

Justine said, "Yes. I know about that. I bought a copy of course." Tracy smiled.

Justine added, "I'm so glad you mentioned me, you said something about the worst enemy you've ever confronted, and you 'defeated the Justinean with the ultimate dare'. Apart from that, what else have you done?"

Tracy said, "Two years ago, I wrote a weekly article for a paper. And I've been working here for more than two years."

"What made you come back?" Justine inquired.

"I just thought that the kids needed me here. Also, I wanted to come back because I missed it here." Some of the kids came in: Tee, Carmen, Lily and Harry.

"Are you Really Justine Littlewood?"

"Did you use to live here?"

"How many fights did you and Tracy have?"

Justine said, "Well there was one where Tracy pained me like Jekyll and Hyde and one about the channel changer."

"And don't forget when I dyed my hair green and you said that I looked so ugly!" They laughed. Tracy said, "Justine here works for Vogue magazine."

The kids looked at her. "Yes, I do, and I have a few editions of when I was on the front cover." She took out a ton of magazines which showed alluring glamorous photos of Justine.

Tracy took one and read the cover. "The sensational dress worn by… Justine Finesse?"

Justine explained. "My manager told me that I needed a stage name." "What's wrong with Little Brain? I mean Littlewood?"

Justine said, "She said that it wasn't glam enough."

* * *

Harry was on the phone to Sapphire. "Justine Littlewood's here. She's Tracy's biggest enemy!"

"Really? I've heard about her, and I think I saw her in one of my magazines. Harry, I'm coming to the Dumping Ground. I have to meet her."

* * *

Elektra was in her bedroom, reading a copy of Lolita which she swiftly crammed under her pillow because someone was coming in. It was Carmen. "Elektra, Justine Littlewood, who was Tracy's enemy, is downstairs."

"Who cares?"

Carmen said, "She's in vogue magazine too."

Elektra answered, "So? And get out of my room; I'm trying to do something."

"Writing poems are you? 'But why does red win when all I feel is blue?'". Elektra threw a cushion at Carmen, who got out.

* * *

"Remember when you made me eat a worm?" uttered Tracy.

"How could I forget? And then you totally wasted my time because you wanted to keep your new room."

Someone came to visit, it was Sapphire.

"Sapphire this is…" Tracy tried to explain.

"Justine Finesse! I have some magazines with you in it. Can you sign them?"

Justine said, "Yes I can. And I'll also do something else. We can have our own fashion party here, in the Dumping Ground."

* * *

Cue music: Glam by Christina Aguilera. "Walk. Turn. Pose. Stop. Give 'em whatcha got. Work those hips. Side to side. Get that angle right, right."

All the girls from the Dumping Ground, including Gina and Tracy were in the garden wearing make-up and strolling down the grassy catwalk. They took pictures of each girl, as Justine told them how to pose.

Justine got a phone call. "Hold on I've got a call from my manager". Pause.

"He said that I should go back to Los Angeles to shoot some more pictures next week. I'll stay here for a bit longer and I have to go. Hey, I've got a great idea! Why don't some of you come with me to LA to take some modelling photos? My new project has to include children as well."

Mike asked everyone, "What do you think?"

Everyone said, "Yeah" and Justine said "You're all coming to LA with me!"

They continued to do more glamour poses until it was Justine's time to get ready to call back her manager. "We could be the best of friends now," said Tracy. They both took a picture of themselves.

**What did you think? Lmao, it was nothing like the actual episode, where they had a fight and bitched on each other. TBH I thought that they'd have grown up.**


End file.
